Constant velocity ("CV") joints are common components in automotive vehicles. Typically, an elastomeric boot is employed to cover the CV joint, and thereby protect it from elements encountered during use and service. CV joint boots are generally made of a plastic or polymeric material. The boots are desirably flexible to allow for resilient deformation in response to the dynamics of the underlying CV joint. Commonly encountered materials to make CV joint boots include elastomeric materials such as chloroprene, and polyurethane elastomers. In service, boots made of these materials generally protect the CV joint from dirt, road salt, water, oils, gasoline and the like. The boots are often filled with grease to further these objectives while providing lubrication at the same time.
While these materials generally provide a desirable boot life, a need is perceived to further prolong the boot life by providing a boot that has improved wear characteristics, improved resistance to high temperatures (such as may be encountered in CV joint service), and improved physical properties. There is also a perceived need to prolong the useful service life as well as the shelf life of boots which are not in service, but are warehoused or otherwise stored in anticipation of service, by improving the ability of the boot to resist corrosion and degradation.